


Visiting Hour

by Lonewritersclub



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Cuddling, Europe, Fluff, Guards, Lovers' Quarrel, M/M, little oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewritersclub/pseuds/Lonewritersclub
Summary: The Bat regularly goes to see Joker in Arkham during the week so that he would agree to stay there longer. This time, however, he has some bad news for him and an argument ensues. But topped off with hugs and sprinkles!





	Visiting Hour

The Bat looked at him expectantly across the table. Joker wasn't smiling. He was pouting. 

The small interrogation room at Arkham was cold and damp and rather dark which was in fact quite a classic setting for their frequent rendez-vous. 

A guard was supervising him by the door with a taser gun ready at hand. That was really unfortunate because Joker would have wanted some privacy with his Bat tonight considering he wasn't going to see him in a while. 

Batman watched Joker glare at the guard with a frown and his lower lip jutting out. Batman bet he would have had his arms crossed over his chest even without the straitjacket's aid. 

"Give us a moment", he told the guard firmly with his deep, low voice. "Alone." 

The guard liked to feign confidence but it all crumbled down at the Bat's words and he was left shaking and unsure. "Leave", the Bat insisted baring his teeth slightly as he growled the words, and surely the guard immediately left with uneven steps as he stumbled out of the room. 

Joker was pleased and so very proud of his Bat but he didn't dare to show it yet; he was still bummed out so he remained silent. 

The Bat was sturdy and strong and afraid of nothing, and anything but impatient, but even he seemed to be in need of some kind of a response. So Joker repeated after what he said in compromise. 

"So you're going to Europe for a week to catch  _'Mr Lollipops'_  and stop his icy destruction on  _Sigulda?"_

"Fries has some family up there he holds a grudge on. He's going to kill them. But before that, he's going to turn the rest of the inhabitants into ice creatures to build an army. I need to prevent that from happening in advance and create a vaccination of sorts and distribute it so that the people will be immune to his efforts in case I don't get to him in time", the Bat explained.

Joker huffed out. He didn't care about the people in Sigulda or Lollipops but of course the Bat had to try and stop him because he's Gotham disease and now he's beginning to spread and oh the Bat can't have that, it would be on his consciousness for the rest of time.

But he was going to be gone for a whole week, too? And in  _Europe?_  Without _The J_ _oker?!_

He knows there's no use trying to argue with the Bat's logic still. Hell, if there was any use, the Bat would never leave him because he would be locked up here in Arkham, too. 

If anything, he should at least appreciate the fact that the Bat came to see him all the way to Arkham even though it's not scheduled and probably had to word fight with the receptionist, just to let him know he was going to be away for a while. Such a sweet Bat. 

"A week...", Joker muttered bitterly anyway. 

"I'll be back before you know it", he said with aplomb. God, this was like a lover's quarrel. 

"And I bet you want me to stay here until you're back, is that it?" Joker asked and cocked his eyebrow at him. 

"Just a week, I promise", he affirmed. Joker leaned back in his chair and gazed up at the moldy ceiling with a sigh. 

"I don't want you to get hurt out there while I'm gone."

"Bullshit. You know I can take care of myself quite well", Joker retorted and crossed his arms tighter.

"I know you don't like to admit it, Jay, but with me gone, things can escalate for you  _very_  fast, especially now with Jonny being in the bin as well. I don't want you to take the risk of being out there alone when I'm not there to make sure nothing too bad happens", the Bat continued seriously.

"And I really don't want to come back to Gotham only to hear that you did something irreversible that I could have prevented from happening if I had just been there. I know you don't want that when I come to see you here again, I won't be able to even look you in the eye. You  _know_  that I can't take another strike from you again or this will all over."

Joker looked at him clearly contemplating, weighing the consequences and advantages in quiet. Then he looked down at the ground with another sigh. 

"I'll stay here for one more week even without your visits..." Joker said leaving the sentence hanging in the air and looked up again. "...if I can hug you."

The Bat stared at him for a long time in bafflement, clearly not expecting such a tame request from him. 

After a few moments of clearly contemplating whether or not Joker's request was a trap, he seemingly deemed it not to be as he eventually responded with a wondrous yet lame:  _"Sure."_

Joker didn't wait for a second longer as he hopped on the metal table as quickly as one two three. His hands already free from the straitjacket and so he shrugged the thing off in just a couple of seconds, and crawled over to the Bat's side of the table eager and swift. The Bat looked like he was braced for an attack. So gingerly Joker sat on his legs in the Bats' lap - let's say because the ground was cold under his pale bare feet and the cloak could be so very very warm. 

Joker traced his thumb around the edge of the armor surrounding the lone bare area of the mouth, never touching the rough skin because he didn't need to. He didn't want to. He looked at Bats straight into his blue, blue eyes and the Bat gazed back into his green ones curiously with a perfect frown.

Joker felt at ease like this. He wrapped his arms in a loving fashion around the Bat's neck and cuddled himself against his chest tightly. The familiar comforting smell of Kevlar, Gotham and the rain embraced him back even though the Bat couldn't. He nuzzled the side of his face with closed eyes against the warmth of him like a cat. It was so peaceful. 

Then the door was slammed open. "Visiting hour is up!" was yelled and the room was suddenly crowded by a team of guards to take Joker back to his cell. They were met by quite the sight. They became stunned silent and still, only their guns wavering in their hands in confusion. 

The Bat, however, wasn't the least bit startled by them. Joker, too, simply glanced at the invaders with disinterest as rubbed his face against Batsy's chest a little more before he absolutely had to go.

Without any diffidence, the Bat put his arms around Joker, so carefully, and lifted him in the air to seat him back on the table as he stood up himself. With a hand gently placed on his tight, the other on the table, leaning in slightly, the Bat reminded him, looking at him and him only.

"One week and I'll be back, okay?"

Joker smiled at him sadly. "Alright", he promised with a single resigned nod.

With his dark cape fluttering in tow behind him, the Bat moved silently through the mass of guards with his scowl and head held high, and left. He did not care what they might think of them, not anymore. Not when he had Joker's honesty. 

Joker lay himself down on the metal table and stretched himself across it with a grin. Arching his back sultry he spread his arms over his head and raised one leg up on the table, like he was enticing the guards. And when the guards realized the absence of his straitjacket, they charged at him and had to fight him back into it. 

It was certainly more uncomfortable for them than it was for him. Joker just laughed as they took him back to his cell, thinking to himself that maybe this week would be so bad after all. Not now when he had the guards thinking the Batman was head over heels for the Joker. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I had a lovely reader who made a lovely short, though also a bit gruesome, sequel to this. They are Dotty_Joy on wattpad and here's the link to the fic! Thank you so much Dotty!  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/170188978-red-handed


End file.
